Un amor enfermizo
by Sweetkill
Summary: One-shot Es clasificado M por el tipo de relaciones sexuales que contiene, el masoquismo y sobre todo, por tener un amor un tanto enfermo. "Pip es mio y de nadie mas."


_You´re so hypnotizing, could you be the devil? Could you be the devil? Your touch magnetizing, leaves my body glowing. They say, be afraid. __You´re not like the others, futuristic lover._

Paso su mano por aquella mejilla redonda y delicada que tanto le cautivaba, sus filosas garras provocaron un fino y delgado corte. Aquel corte superficial inmediatamente hizo que cada vello corporal del chico rubio se erizara completamente. Este chico de porcelana era suyo y de nadie mas. Este chico de caramelo le partencia solo a el. Este chico angelical era el único que podía darle placer. La manera en la que lloraba por pequeños cortes y como gemía por suaves azotes. ¡Que delicado era! ¡Su fragilidad era tentadora! El miedo que irradiaban sus ojos excitaba cada vez mas a Damien. La manera en la que Pip sufría hacia que Damien tuviera una erección cada vez mas dura.

Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció cuando la puntiaguda lengua del hijo del diablo entro en contacto con su cortada de la mejilla. Era tan superficial ese corte que, brotaban pocas pero largas gotas de sangre. La sangre de Pip era deliciosa, sabia a dulces, sabia a felicidad. Saborear la sangre de Pip era como experimentar felicidad para Damien pero el sentir placer con torturar a su ingles, era algo de otro mundo.

¿Por qué Pip dejaba que Damien lo tocara a su gusto? ¿Por qué permitía que hiciera cualquier cosa con su débil cuerpo? Cada enfermizo fetiche del hijo del diablo era cumplido por Pip. ¿Cuántas veces el rubio se había puesto cadenas para excitar al azabache? Pip se había preguntado incontables veces como le hacia Damien para llegar cada noche con una idea diferente para tener relaciones. Una noche había entrado sin avisar y había atado las extremidades de Pip a cada orilla de la cama; Pip aun recuerda el terror que sintió al despertar y notar que no podía moverse debido a la fuerza de los nudos de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban. Solo pensó en cuanta similitud tenia con esa película de la que todos hablaban, "la chica del dragón tatuado", en la escena donde el personaje principal es violado. Esa escena se había vuelto real para Pip.

Sus relaciones sexuales con Damien habían comenzado como algo mas tranquilo y normal, para después convertirse en un acto sexual enfermizo. El rubio en verdad amaba a Damien pero también le temía. ¿Qué sucedería si le negaba un extraño fetiche al azabache? ¿Este lo dejaría? ¿Lo violaría? Pip no quería ni imaginarse que sucedería si se negaba. Llevaban haciendo esto tanto tiempo que… el rubio ingles ya comenzaba a confundir el dolor con el placer.

-Tu sangre es deliciosa, pequeño Pippers.- le susurro al oído.

Su picuda lengua paso desde su oreja hasta su barbilla provocando pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo de Pip. La manera en la que Damien lo saboreaba era única. Podía sentir como sus erecciones se rozaban. Podía sentir las heladas manos de Damien sujetándolo de la espada; nunca lo dejaría ir. Pippers era suyo y de nadie mas. Ese cuerpo impuro pero inocente le pertenecía. Solo el podía besar a Pip, solo el podía tocar cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo y solo el podía torturarlo a su gusto. Nadie mas podía tocarlo. El era suyo. Suyo.

-Eres mio y de nadie mas, Pippers.- le dijo antes de comenzar a besar suavemente sus rosados y pequeños pezones.

Pip lanzo un suspiro al sentir la saliva de Damien entrar en contacto con su piel sensible. No podía evitar gemir de placer cuando Damien succionaba con cuidado su pezón izquierdo; el nunca era amable, solo empezaba lento para saborear lentamente a su presa. Damien nunca había sido pasivo o cuidadoso con Pip; el siempre había tomado lo que quería, cuando quería y de la manera en la que quería. Este cuerpo blanco ya no era suyo, este cuerpo de pequeñas proporciones ahora le pertenecía al diablo.

En menos de dos segundos, Damien deslizo ferozmente sus garras por la espalda de Pip, desde los hombros hasta su pelvis, casi tocando sus glúteos. Pip grito. Lanzo unas cuantas lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se calentó. Quería mas. El dolor era placer. ¡Quería mas de este enfermo amor!

La sangre comenzó a salir de su espalda como si fueran flores en plena primavera; ante los ojos de Damien la manera en la que brotaba la sangre de Pip era como si estuvieran floreciendo bellas flores carmesí. Quería olerlas y sobre todo… devorarlas. ¡Eran tan hermosas! ¡Tan suaves! ¡Tan naturales! Y sobre todo… ¡La sangre de Pip era un manjar digno de dioses! Pero la manera en la que su rubio gemía con una mezcla de dolor y placer, hacia que Damien perdiera el control de si mismo y se viera sumergido en su propia lujuria.

-Pip…- musito entre dientes tomándolo de las caderas.- Parece que quieres provocarme.- rio deshaciéndose de una buena vez de aquella lencería negra que le había obligado usar.

-¡Ah!

Pip no pudo evitar sentir una electrizante sensación recorrerle toda la columna cuando su pequeño miembro entro en contacto con el de Damien. Este parecía estar echando fuego. El cuerpo de Pip comenzaba a pedir por mas, ya no podía controlarlo mas y este involuntariamente había comenzado a mover las caderas de manera tentadora para el azabache. ¡En verdad que el rubio era quien lo tentaba! Con aquella inocencia… con aquella alegría… ¿Cómo no esperaba que Damien quisiera poseerlo de todas las maneras? ¿Tocar ese cuerpo nunca antes tocado? Seria un pedazo de cielo que solo el podría tocar, lo tocaría hasta ensuciarlo tanto que le confundieran con un demonio.

-¡No tienes limites!- exclamo riendo y encajo sus garras en las caderas de Pip, haciéndolo gritar mas que nunca.

-¡DAMIEN!- chillo y en ese mismo momento, el hijo del diablo le penetro sin compasión.- ¡Agh!

Las oleadas de dolor que Pip sentía, eran demasiadas y tan diferentes una de otras. Todo sucedía tan rápido y Pip ya no sabia si lo que sentía era un enfermizo placer o en verdad estaba alcanzando el nirvana. La manera en que el estrujaba involuntariamente el miembro de Damien era una manera de suplicar por un final. Pero la manera en la que las heridas que le habían causado las garras de Damien le quemaban, hacían que Pip sintiera oleadas de placer que iban mas allá de su imaginación. ¿Por qué lloraba mientras jadeaba? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentir este placer tan masoquista? Desde que se había enamorado de Damien.

Pip vio a la perfección como Damien sonreía junto a su oído y al instante sintió como ahora encajaba sus colmillos en el lóbulo de su oreja. Un nuevo dolor se añadió al cuerpo de Pip ¡y eso que todavía no se acostumbraba al dolor de tener a Damien dentro de el! El cruel azabache no le había tomado importancia a la manera en la que Pip suplicaba porque parar, como encajaba sus débiles uñas a su espalda y la manera desesperada en la que lloraba por el ardor que sentía. Eso no importaba. Todo aquello solo aumentaba el éxtasis en Damien. Este era definitivamente el nirvana, cada vez que embestía salvajemente a Pip sentía que su cuerpo se veria sumergido en el deseo, cada grito que el rubio soltaba era como un dulce beso para sus oídos y todas esas lagrimas que sentía sobre su desnudo cuerpo…¡ah! ¡Damien podría jurar que se vendría en cualquier momento dentro del ingles!

-¡Ahh!- jadeaba Pip tratando de soportar el dolor.- ¡D-Damien!

-Suplícame mas, Pippers.- su voz era seductora.- Pídeme que me venga dentro de ti y todo esto terminara.

Pip abrió los ojos y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. El cuerpo blanco del ingles ahora estaba completamente rojo, totalmente vulnerable y a su máximo punto de placer. ¡El nirvana venia con el dolor! El sufrimiento que Damien le provocaba con cada embestida hacia que su pequeño miembro se endureciera mas. Pero la manera en la que Damien le indico que le suplicara… hizo que Pip se viniera sobre su estomago. Hizo que entregara su nirvana al ser mas impuro del planeta, el hijo del diablo.

La bestia dentro de un cuerpo humando se mordió el labio inferior al sentir ese cálido liquido sobre su vientre. La manera en la que Pip se corría siempre era tan inocente e infantil, como la de un adolescente precoz que apenas estaba descubriendo su propio sexo. El liquido mas delicioso, mas delicioso que la sangre de Pip. Sin dudarlo, Damien lamio todo el vientre de Pip haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera hasta el grado de arquear increíblemente su espalda, en cualquier otra circunstancia, la espalda de Pip se hubiera roto a la mitad. Fue un movimiento tan brusco pero lleno de deseo, Pip no sintió dolor en su espalda sino… el fuego de la pasión quemarle lentamente. Su cuerpo era de Damien y de nadie mas.

-D-Damien…- jadeo cuando el azabache ya había limpiado el vientre del rubio.

-Sabes delicioso,- poso un dedo cuidadosamente en los labios de Pip para que callara, el nunca había mostrado tanta delicadeza con el. Tanta amabilidad y cariño.- por eso te amo, Pippers.- le dijo antes de plantarle un dulce beso.

Nunca le había plantado un beso tan pequeño y tierno. Siempre eran besos donde la lengua de Damien exploraba cada parte de la de Pip sin pudor. Eran besos apasionados y hambrientos, pero este… este había sido lo opuesto. Había sido un beso sincero y piadoso. Damien en verdad lo amaba.

-Yo también te amo, Damien.- la voz de Pip era cansada, pero el ingles estaba tan feliz que se esforzó por dar su ultimo aliento para satisfacer al azabache.- Correte dentro de mi, porfavor.

Aquel fue el detonante en la despiadada persona de Damien, esas palabras bastaron para que sus ojos se dilataran y su cuerpo se calentara como si fuera un animal. Sin dudarlo volvió a sujetarlo de las caderas (procurando apretar las heridas del chico) y dio las embestidas mas duras y salvajes que pudo. Pip grito tanto de dolor como de placer. Solo Damien podía hacerlo sentir asi. Pero cuando en verdad todo se volvió de blanco y tan caliente como el fuego, fue cuando, después de todo, Damien se corrió dentro de Pip.

Ambos soltaron un largo jadeo haciendo que sus cuerpos llegaran a su climax y que sus mentes alcanzaran el nirvana al unisono.

Después de que ambos salieran de aquel pedazo de placer, Damien soltó a Pip y se tiro a un lado de el sobre la cama. Nunca había sentido tanto el nirvana como aquella noche. Sus niveles de éxtasis jamás habían sido tan altos. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y el cuerpo de Pip, lleno de fluidos corporales, tanto de el como de Damien.

El rubio que no podía aguantar mas, dio su ultimo aliento decidido a caer en las profanidades del sueño. Todo había terminado. Su sufrimiento había llegado a su fin pero sus noches de sexo salvaje y enfermo, apenas comenzaban. Este cuerpo frágil ya no era suyo, le pertenecía a la peor bestia de este mundo y…. no se lamentaba de nada. El era de Damien y siempre lo seria.

-Te amo, Pippers.- le susurro al oído con aquella voz macabra. Damien rodeo con cuidado a Pip, procurando no tocar ninguna de las heridas que el le había provocado y se durmió con una alarmante sonrisa en el rostro.

Pip era de Damien.

Y de nadie mas

**Se que esta algo enfermo (para mi no tanto) y fuerte (tal vez para el publico) pero… por eso es M :3 Lamento no haber actualizado reformatorio, pero hare todo lo posible por hacerlo cuanto antes. Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, me desvele haciéndolo asi que… ¡sin pena dejen reviews si les gusto!:D**


End file.
